metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundtrack Gallery
The Soundtrack Gallery is a feature in New Play Control! Metroid Prime, New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy. It allows songs from each game to be purchased. Some are available at the game's first bootup, while the rest are unlocked by listening to them ingame. It costs 1 Silver Credit to purchase each song from Prime and Echoes (with the exception of 2 songs in Echoes, which cost 2 Silver Credits each), but 3 Red Credits, 2 Blue Credits and 1 Gold Credit for those in Corruption. Similar Sound Test features are found in Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid: Samus Returns as well as all three games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Note that none of these Soundtrack Galleries or Sound Tests contain the entire soundtracks of their respective games. Instead, only a limited selection of songs are included. ''Prime'' *Metroid Prime Theme - The theme that plays on the title screen, available upon the disc's first bootup. *Parasite Queen - The Parasite Queen's battle theme. *Tallon Overworld - The first Tallon Overworld theme, which is an arrangement of the Brinstar theme from the original Metroid. *Chozo Shrine - The theme of the Artifact Temple. *Chozo Ruins - The main theme of the Chozo Ruins. *Flaahgra - The extended version of Flaahgra's battle theme. *Magmoor Caverns - The theme from Magmoor Caverns, which is a remix of the Ridley's Lair theme from Super Metroid. *Phendrana Drifts - The theme of Phendrana Drifts. *Phendrana Battle - The theme of the areas in Phendrana Drifts leading up to the Gravity Suit. *Crashed Ship - The theme of the wrecked Frigate Orpheon. *Phazon Mines - The theme of the first level of the Phazon Mines. *Space Pirates - The theme of the Space Pirates, minus the intro. *Omega Pirate - The theme of the Omega Pirate. *Meta Ridley - The theme of Meta Ridley, slightly modified from the original version. This song is available in both New Play Control! Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Metroid Prime Battle - The theme of the Metroid Prime's Core Essence. *Metroid Prime Credits - The credits theme for Prime. Costs no Credits, and is available upon beating Metroid Prime. ''Echoes'' *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Theme - The title screen theme for Echoes, available upon the disc's first bootup. *Splinter Hive - The theme of the Splinter Hive. *Dark Trooper - The theme of the Dark Troopers, slightly modified from the original version. *Luminoth Temple - The theme of the Temple Grounds. *The Luminoth - The theme that plays when talking to U-Mos or restoring an Energy Controller. *Agon Wastes - The theme of the Agon Wastes. *Dark Agon Wastes - The theme of the Dark Agon Wastes. *Ing Battle - The theme that plays whenever fighting Ing. *Amorbis - The theme of the battle with the Amorbis *Torvus Catacombs - The theme of the lower rooms in Torvus Bog, which is a remix of the red Brinstar theme from Super Metroid. *Sanctuary Fortress - The main theme of the Sanctuary Fortress. *Quadraxis - The battle theme of Quadraxis. *Dark Temple - The theme that plays inside a temple in Dark Aether. *Emperor Ing Chrysalis - The theme of Emperor Ing's first form. *Emperor Ing Spider - The theme of Emperor Ing's second form. *Dark Samus - The theme that plays during the first two fights with Dark Samus. Costs 2 Silver Credits in Trilogy instead of the usual 1. *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Credits - The credits theme for Echoes. Costs 2 Silver Credits in Trilogy instead of the usual 1. ''Corruption'' Original version *MP3 Title Music - The title screen and menu themes. *In the Cockpit - The theme that plays when inside Samus' gunship. *GF Battle Theme - The theme that plays whenever the Galactic Federation is in a battle. *Bryyo - The main theme of Bryyo Cliffside. *Bryyo Thorn Jungle - The theme for the Bryyo Thorn Jungle. *The Corruption - The theme that plays in the Corrupted Pool when Samus is first overloaded with Phazon. *SkyTown - The main theme of SkyTown. *Steamlord - The theme of the battle with the Steamlord. *Valhalla - The theme of the G.F.S. Valhalla. *Metroid Battle Theme - The theme that plays when battling Phazon Metroids, which was originally used as the Chozo Ghost, Elite Pirate, and Tallon Metroid battle theme in Prime. *Helios - The theme of the battle with Helios. *Pirate Homeworld - The main theme of the Pirate Homeworld, which is a remix of the Space Pirates' theme from Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. *Gandrayda - The battle theme of Gandrayda, which seems to be a remix of the Chykka Adult theme from Echoes. *Omega Ridley - The battle theme of Omega Ridley, which is a remix of Ridley's theme originating from Super Metroid. *Phaaze - The theme on Phaaze, which is a remix of the Phazon Area theme from Metroid Prime. ''Trilogy'' version In Metroid Prime Trilogy, the music for Corruption is slightly modified. The Metroid Battle Theme and Bryyo Thorn Jungle themes have been removed, and the Berserker Lord and Aurora Unit 313 themes can be purchased instead. ''Metroid Prime Hunters In ''Metroid Prime Hunters, the Sound Test is unlocked by defeating Gorea's second form in Adventure Mode and accessed via the Options. Although BGMSELECTLIST.DAT contains titles for these tracks, they are unnamed in the Sound Test itself. *Title - The theme that plays on the Title Screen. *Menu - The theme that plays on the Samus Data Screen. *Results - The theme that plays on the Mission Final screen. *Celestial Gateway - The multiplayer theme for the Celestial Archives. *Alinos Gateway - The multiplayer theme for Alinos. *Vesper Gateway - The multiplayer theme for Vesper Defense Outpost. *Shadows - The theme that plays at the entrance of the Celestial Archives. *Enemies - The theme that plays while battling Psycho Bits and Voldrums. *The Archives - The theme that plays throughout the Celestial Archives. *Pursuit - The theme that plays while chasing Kanden. *Kanden - The theme that plays while battling Kanden. *Foreboding - The theme that plays in the Stronghold Void. *Cretaphid - The theme that plays while battling Cretaphids. *Aftermath - The theme that plays after a boss is defeated, and in the Alimbic Cannon Control Room. *Escape - The theme that plays during countdown sequences. *Alinos - The theme that plays throughout Alinos. *Spire - The theme that plays while battling Spire. *Slench - The theme that plays while battling Slenches. *The Outpost - The theme that plays throughout Vesper Defense Outpost. *Guardians - The theme that plays while battling Guardians. *Sylux - The theme that plays while battling Sylux. *Desolation - The theme that plays at the entrance of Arcterra. *Arcterra - The theme that plays throughout Arcterra. *Noxus - The theme that plays while battling Noxus. *Trace - The theme that plays while battling Trace. *The Elders - The theme that plays in the depths of Alinos. *Demon Spawn - The theme that plays while battling Fire Spawn and Arctic Spawn. *Space Decay - The theme that plays in the Celestial Archives airlock. *Watching - The theme that plays in the depths of Vesper Defense Outpost. *Weavel - The theme that plays while battling Weavel. *Gorea - The first theme that plays during the Gorea boss battle. *Hunters - The theme that plays during the intro movie and staff credits. *Gorea Returns - The second theme that plays during the Gorea boss battle, and the multiplayer theme for Oubliette. ''Metroid: Zero Mission In ''Metroid: Zero Mission, the Sound Test is unlocked by beating the game on Hard Mode, and accessed via the Options. None of these tracks are named, only referred to by numbers 01 through 23. *01 - The theme that plays on the Samus Data Screen and Options. *02 - The theme that plays in Brinstar. *03 - The theme that plays on the Title Screen. *04 - The theme that plays while battling King Worm and Mua. *05 - The theme that plays in Norfair. *06 - The theme that plays in the Chozo ruins of Crateria where Samus acquires the Power Grip. *07 - The theme that plays on the surface of Crateria. *08 - The theme that plays in Kraid's Lair. *09 - The theme that plays while battling Kraid. *10 - The theme that plays when the Stone Statues are activated. *11 - The theme that plays while battling Kiru Giru larvae. *12 - The theme that plays while battling the ensnared Kiru Giru larva. *13 - The theme that plays in Ridley's Lair. *14 - The theme that plays while battling the Imago. *15 - The theme that plays while battling Ridley. *16 - The theme that plays in Tourian. *17 - The theme that plays during countdown sequences. *18 - The theme that plays in the Space Pirate Mothership. *19 - The theme that plays in Map Stations. *20 - The theme that plays while Zebesians are chasing Samus. *21 - The theme that plays while battling the Ruins Test. *22 - The theme that plays while battling the Ridley Robot. *23 - The theme that plays during the end credits. ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' In this game, the Sound Test is unlocked via scanning the Zero Suit Samus amiibo, and finishing the game once. It is accessed via the Gallery section of the Options. Music tracks are given the following names: *Prologue - The theme that plays during the game's prologue and Chozo Memories. *Menu - The theme that plays in the menus and a short part of the game's ending, both set inside Samus's gunship. *Surface 1 - The theme that plays on the southeast part of the Surface after acquiring the Scan Pulse. *Boss Battle 1 - The theme that plays during standard Alpha Metroid battles. *Area 1 - The theme that plays throughout Area 1 and the second half of Area 7. *Area 2 - The theme that plays in superheated rooms. *Boss Battle 2 - The theme that plays during Gamma Metroid battles. *Boss Battle 3 - The theme that plays during the Arachnus battle. *Area 3 - The theme that plays in the southwest section of Area 3. *Area 4 - The theme that plays in the first half of Area 4. *Boss Battle 4 - The theme that plays during Zeta Metroid battles. *Area 5 - The theme that plays in the middle section of Area 5. *Area 6 - The theme that plays in the lower tunnels of Area 6 after the first Chozo Seal is unlocked. *Boss Battle 5 - The theme that plays during Omega Metroid battles. *Boss Battle 6 - The theme that plays during the Diggernaut battle. *Area 7 - The theme that plays in the first half of Area 7. *Area 8 - The theme that plays in the lowest section of Area 8. *Boss Battle 7 - The theme that plays during the Queen Metroid battle. *Surface 2 - The theme that plays on the west side of the Surface after the baby hatches. *Boss Battle 8 - The first theme that plays during the Proteus Ridley battle. *End Results - The theme that plays in the ending when displaying the time and item collection percentage. References ru:Галерея Музыки Category:Wii Category:Extras Category:Soundtrack Gallery